The Couriers Awakening
by Arkon The Eye of Lazarus
Summary: Summary inside. Marem.


The Couriers Awakening

Note: I do not own the Fallout games, they are property of Bethesda. I don't own MLP: FIM either, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do. This is the only time I will say this.

Warning: NSFW. That is all.

AN: I will try to do a crash course that goes over the story and DLC's of Fallout 3 and New Vegas. Some things may be left out while others may be changed to an extent, so don't worry. In this story, The Lone Wanderer and The Courier are the same person. Please let me know if I make any mistakes or get anything wrong. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Memory

Dream Realm

Teal eyes snapped open to a familiar sight. Before them was a large expanse of darkness that was dotted with multiple colored orbs of light. Each orb differed in color and size, if only slightly, ranging from a variety of colors like calm blue, joyful yellow and tranquil green. The owner of the teal eyes slowly approached one of the orbs. This one was neon orange that pulsed red several times, indicating a nightmare. As the eyes got closer, the orbs light gently washed over their owner. Bathed in orange light was a regal figure covered in midnight blue fur and blue hair that sparkled like the night sky that waved around the figures face. The figures hair was parted by a long blue horn with a black tiara placed behind it. This was Luna, Princess of the Night and Keeper of Dreams. Luna peered at the orb curiously before reaching two slender hands out of the dark. She placed her slender appendages around the orb, cupping it gently. Slowly, the periodic pulses of red decreased until coming to a complete stop. The orb brightened before dimming to its original intensity.

A small, graceful smile crossed over Luna's regal features. She gently released the orb she held before moving on to the others. As she moved, she would occasionally stop at the orbs that pulsed with red light before touching them, calming the orbs. Luna steadily made her way to seven orbs. Six of the orbs created a circle around the last. Each orb differed in color like all the others before them. The orbs that made up the circle consisted of a lavender orb with darker swirls of purple in it, a marshmallow white orb with a royal purple undertone, a cyan orb with a rainbow swirl in its center, a canary yellow orb with pink swirls running through it, a dark orange orb with dark yellow swirls, and a light pink orb with dark pink swirls in it. The center orb was what truly caught the Princesses attention. The center orb was the color of a starless night with a molten gold vortex slowly rotating in its center. The orb pulsed a steady white light, peaking Luna's curiosity. Several beams of light connected each orb together, with the main six orbs focused on the center orb.

Slowly, Luna made her way to the middle orb; carefully avoid the six circling it. Once the Princess reached her target, she reached out to the orb cautiously. She hesitated for a brief moment before steeling herself and grasping the orb gently. Soon, the Princess found herself engulfed in a bright flash of light and delving into the memories of the orb she held.

 **Memory Sequence: Main Storyline of Fallout 3**

 _Several images flashed before the lunar rulers teal eyes. She found herself viewing the world through the eyes of a strange infant creature. She saw the blurry image of a strange, furless creature hovering over her, speaking happily. Next was another image of the same creature, only much older looking. It was crouched down, beckoning her forward with a smile on its face. Luna found herself moving forward, her body unresponsive to her commands. The older creature opened its arms wide, its grin growing bigger as she got closer. Soon, Luna found herself scooped up into the creature's arms and being held lovingly before her vision blurred and went white. When she next opened her eyes, she saw a small gathering of more creatures, ranging from young to old. She felt a surge of emotions wash through her that was not her own as she looked at each gathered creatures. She felt immense joy when she found herself talking to a small, young female looking creature and an old female creature. When she looked towards the older creature in the lab coat she had seen twice before, she felt immense love and respect. Two individuals, one wearing what looked like armor and another that wore a blue and yellow suit, she felt a deep respect for. However, unlike the older male in the lab coat, it wasn't as strong for them. Luna was surprised to feel complete and total hatred for four individuals. Three of them were smaller male creatures while the other was an older male creature. The scene was then replaced by a large flash of white light. When her vision returned, she saw the increasingly familiar older creature. Luna watched as her body moved through several rooms before confronting three familiar creatures. Luna recognized them as the three male creatures from the last scene, only older. They all wore black jackets and seemed to be antagonizing the now older female creature. Luna watched as she confronted them. The confrontation quickly dissolved into a fight which ended with the three thugs retreating. After stopping to check on the female creature, Luna's body began moving down a small corridor and into a large classroom where she sat at a small desk. From there, she began filling in answers to a strange test with an image of a cartoonish figure riding a goat and smiling. After turning in the strange test, she went to leave the room only for her vision to go white._

 _When her vision returned it was to the panicked image of the same female creature she had saved earlier, Amata she believed her name was, and the blaring sound of alarms. Luna watched helplessly as her body moved on autopilot, fighting its way through several metal corridors while wielding a strange weapon. After that, everything became a blur. She saw several scenes depicting cities. One was made of rusted metal built around a large device of some kind and another looked to have once been a large metal ship while everything else was in ruins. Luna couldn't help but stare in horror as she fought against nightmarish monstrosities. She saw hulking, bipedal yellow skinned monsters with their teeth bared in some form of demented grin, abominations that walked on six arms and had three whip-like tongues that lashed out at her, large hairless rodents with oversized teeth, rotting walking corpses that screeched and ran at her. She watched as she fought against more creatures like her, these wielding weapons like hers and wearing crude forms of armor. She fought several more creatures like that, only these wore heavy black armor and wielded weapons that shot searing red beams of energy and green blasts of goo. She found herself allying with other creatures wearing heavy armor of a different style and color. This Brotherhood of Steel, as she learned they were called, gave her armor similar to theirs. The most horrific creature she had seen by far was a tan, demonic horned lizard-like creature. Luna wanted to scream as she watched it charge her host, its three-foot long claws prepared to strike._

 _Soon, these nightmarish images were replaced. Luna watched as she reached out a furless hand to pet a brown German Sheppard. She could feel the smile that spread across her face as she did. That image was soon replaced by the scene of the older creature she saw before, who she quickly deduced was her host's father, only this time they were separated by a thick panel of glass. She watched as she pounded her fists against the glass in a futile effort of breaching it. The older creature had a small, sad smile on its face as it placed a hand on the glass and spoke._

" _I love you, my son. Your mother would be so proud. I know I am.", it said before collapsing along with another creature wearing a tan greatcoat. Luna could feel hot tears streaming down her face as she leaned against the glass. To her surprise, she then spoke that was not her own._

" _I love you too…Dad."_

 _The voice was undeniably masculine. It was deep and smooth, yet full of emotion. Her scenery changed to view a blonde female creature wearing gray, thick metal armor. Her face was filled with worry as Luna felt herself turn around to find she was in the same room where the other creature died. She felt herself walk towards a glowing box covered in buttons. Luna watched in amazement as she pressed three of the numbered buttons; two, one and six. She felt herself smile at that as the room began to shake and glow a toxic green. She turned around to see the blonde female pounding at the thick glass that separated them and the same dog from before scratching at the glass as well. She felt as her host lifted his hand in a final wave and a sad smile tugged at her lips before her vision went dark and she heard one last voice._

" _I'll see you again soon….Mom….Dad."_

 **Memory Sequence End**

As she began to think the scenes were over, the darkness was once again chased away by another bright light.

 **Memory Sequence: Broken Steel**

 _Luna watched as the world began to refocus into a blurry mess before clearing to view a very old, bald and bearded creature wearing a grey robe. Next to him was the blonde female in armor who, upon seeing Luna's host awake, dashed forward and enveloped the creature, whose memories Luna was viewing, in a bone crushing hug. As soon as she released the memory owner from the hug, Luna felt her host get tackled by a brown blur. Atop her host sat the familiar brown dog, licking away at his friends face. After pushing him away, she faced the older creature again and saw he wore a large grin._

 _The scene soon shifted to show her host following a large metal creature as it trampled its way through a group of black armor wearing soldiers. As they reached a large building, the metal giant ripped a hole in the structures stone walls, causing the enemy soldiers to retreat. The last soldier had just ran inside when Luna's host found himself blinded by a bright beam of light that struck the metal titan, causing the ground to shake and sending debris flying in all directions. After the light cleared, she watched as what remained of the upper half of the metal giant crawled towards her, leaving a black trail in its wake. Unable to move, she could only watch as the giant's torso came to a stop in front of her, sparks flying from its damaged frame, before collapsing and growing still._

 _Luna felt her host kneel next to the metal titans head, reaching out and placing a furless hand on its rapidly cooling frame. Then, he began to speak._

" _Goodbye Liberty Prime. You served your country well, old friend."_

 _The scene then shifted again and Luna watched in awe as her host flew through the air over what looked to be large military base, in a strange craft. The craft landed as her host jumped out before taking off again. Luna was shocked to see it quickly getting blown out of the sky, crashing into the ground in a fireball of metal not far away. Luna's host moved steadily through the military base, fighting his way through hundreds of enemy soldiers before reaching his primary goal, a large metal platform in the center of the base. Once he got there, Luna's host walked into a strange box as its doors closed around him and it began to move. When they opened again, Luna found her host face-to-face with a large group of soldiers that her host easily decimated._

 _Her host ran through the platforms innards, dispatching any enemy he came across. Soon, he reached a small room and moved over to a strange console covered in glowing buttons. Luna watched her host press a series of buttons before running into a nearby lift. The doors opened and her host stepped out onto the roof of the metal construct. However, another group of soldiers was waiting. Luna watched as her host fought the soldiers for several minutes, with more pouring in from the lift he had used earlier every second. When all seemed lost for her host, the sound of another aerial craft was heard over the fighting. The craft flew up behind her host and the blonde creature in armor held out a hand towards him. Grabbing her arm, Luna's host tumbled into the craft, avoiding enemy fire as he did. As they flew away, Luna and her host watched as the platform began to turn into a flying fortress. However, before it could move, a large beam of light similar to the one that destroyed Liberty Prime, fell from the sky, punching a hole through the flying fortress, causing a series of massive explosions to rock the inside of it and sending it crashing into the ground._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Luna's vision went dark once more and she found herself watching several flashes of light dance across her vision before stopping abruptly. One of the lights then expanded into the shape of a large window, showing a series of still images. Curious as to what she would see in this memory, she touched the floating box before her. Instantly, it disappeared in a bright flash of light, blinding the Lunar Princess.

 **Memory Sequence: Mothership Zeta**

 _When Luna regained her sight, she found her host trekking across a barren wasteland, occasionally glancing at the strange device that was attached to his arm. It was olive green in color and displayed a blue screen with words she couldn't read and strange images. Once she deduced that her host was looking at a map, she realized they had stopped. She focused on what her host was looking at and was shocked. There before them laid the wreckage of some kind of highly advanced aircraft. It laid in a large crater with broken glass around what she guessed was the pilot's seat. Sprawled out across the ground ahead of it, was a strange, small creature wearing a reflective alloy suit and a large glass sphere around its head made of reflective glass. By the way it laid, Luna quickly came to the conclusion it was dead. Before her host could stop it, the familiar brown furred creature from before ran forward, sniffing the creature inquisitively before picking something up in its mouth and running back to its master. There, it handed a strange weapon over to the Lunar Princesses host. Examining it closely, Luna and her host marveled at how advanced the peculiar weapon was. Pocketing the strange alien weapon, Luna's host walked closer to the downed creature. However, before they could get too close, a bright blue light covered them. Both host and viewer looked up only to be blinded as they were lifted closer to the source of the bright light. Soon, darkness encroached upon their vision._

 _When both Luna and her host regained their vision, they were both horrified as several green, bulbous heads with large black eyes and alloyed suits peered down at them. The creatures babbled incoherently to each other as Luna began feeling her host start to struggle against his bonds. The creatures ignored her host as they brought out a large metal contraption that opened up to reveal several small needles with an intimidatingly larger one in the center. Luna watched in morbid fascination as the needles surged forward, plunging themselves into her hosts chest. Her host screamed as the needles pierced his skin, eventually blacking out. All the while, the creatures in their alloy suits kept babbling nonsense._

 _After that scene, several more briefly flashed by. The images Luna saw horrified her to no end. She watched in morbid fascination and horror as her host was repeatedly experimented on by the alloy wearing creatures. Some experiments yielded no results, angering his captors. However, those that did succeed resulted in some rather interesting results, such as granting her host night vision. Luna watched as her host was drained and pumped full of various fluids, the little creatures using him for various research purposes. One experiment in particular caught her interest. During one of her hosts many experiment sessions, the little green horrors that had held him captive for almost a year rolled in a large glass cylinder filled to the top with a silver liquid. The green pests then attached a hose to a small metal bracket at the bottom of the cylinder. At the end of the hose sat another large needle surrounded by smaller ones that was then pointed directly at her host. Without warning, Luna's host felt the needle pierce through his chest, causing him to scream in pain. Soon, his agony increased as the silver liquid began pumping into his system. Luna watched as a screen appeared above them, showing her hosts skeletal system. Slowly, an orange and red light began to spread, starting from the center of his chest before moving to the rest of his body. Over his screams, Luna could barely hear the synthetic voice of the machine._

" _Output completion at….twenty percent….forty percent…..sixty percent…..eighty percent…."_

 _Soon, the Princess's host's skeleton was completely covered in the orange and red light on the screen. As her host's screams and consciousness began to fade, she heard the synthetic voice once more._

"… _.one hundred percent…..Adamantium transfer complete."_

 _After what seemed like days of nonstop experiments, her host awakened to find himself in a large white room with a blue energy field blocking the only door. Luna's host then turned towards a female creature of his species with darker skin, wearing a black and red outfit. The two started to strike up a conversation, quickly developing a plan of escape. The two began a mock fight, attracting the attention of their horrific guards. Three of the creatures ran in, two carrying metal rods with lightning dancing across them. The two larger creatures easily overpowered their captors and took their weapons. Slowly, the duo made their way through the large metal corridors, taking out any opposition they encountered. Soon, they came across a room where the small horrors were keeping her hosts equipment. He quickly retrieved his armor and weapons before heading out once more only to encounter a smaller creature like him, which Luna quickly realized was just a filly compared to her species. The now trio began to move through the corridors, avoiding the alien patrols while killing those they couldn't. Eventually, they reached a large circular room that appeared to be free of enemies. The group took the chance to relax before moving on to an area that had several pods. Pressing several buttons on a nearby control panel, Luna's host opened the pods, freeing several of his species. One wore an old outfit that Luna found similar to what the Element of Honesty wore. The second one wore dark red armor the likes she had never seen. The final one to thaw wore white armor with a small red cross on the shoulder, the symbol of a medic. The last pods occupant lay sprawled upon the ground, having not survived the thawing. At the small creature's suggestion, Luna's host stripped the corpse of its suit._

 _Luna watched as her host and his new allies traveled through the alien craft, killing the aliens and destroying their objectives. Her host found a strange sword after accidentally getting lost in what appeared to be the Waste Disposal. He gave it to the red warrior who seemed grateful, if the flow of foreign language that came after was any indication. Surprisingly, Luna's host seemed to understand each word._

 _Finally, with their objectives met, they stormed what she determined to be the main control center of the ship. After defeating the captain of the craft, her host and his companions engaged another ship in combat. Luna watched in awe as both ships fought each other with large weapons that shot destructive beams at each other. Eventually, the enemy ship exploded, drowning out the cheers of the victorious crew._

 _After several heartwarming and tearful goodbyes, and a rather long and awkward hug from the red warrior, her host was transported back to his planet, but not before being named captain of the ship and receiving a device that would allow him to instantly return to the ship whenever he wished along with the red warriors sword. When he appeared back at the downed craft, he was immediately tackled by an increasingly familiar brown blur. After calming his fuzzy companion, her host looked up towards the sky one last time before she felt him smile at the stars. Without another word, he strapped his new blade to his waist and marched forward once more and her vision began to fade._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Luna opened her eyes again and looked at more memory sequences. Knowing that she was running low on time, she placed eight of the most intriguing ones in front of her before tapping one. Immediately, the now familiar flash of light blinded her.

 **Memory Sequence: Point Lookout**

 _Luna opened her eyes only for them to land on a small, dilapidated tugboat at the end of a broken pier. Her host climbed aboard after buying a ticket from the boat captain and climbed into a cot within his assigned room where he decided to rest before the trip. Upon his arrival, her host conversed with the proprietor of the boat before heading into the ruins of an old town. Luna watched as her host journeyed through the new territory, occasionally fighting off the deformed locals and acquiring a new axe in the process. Eventually, Luna watched as her host approached an old and rotting mansion. Upon entering, he was greeted by a walking corpse, which if Luna recalled from her hosts earlier experiences are called ghouls, that was wearing a dirty white suit and had two dogs that were almost similar to her hosts flanking him. Luna found herself disliking the ghoul immediately due to his hostile and demanding nature._

 _Luna watched as her host and the well-dressed ghoul began fighting off several waves of enemies that attacked the mansion. Coming out victorious, her host infiltrated the tribe's church, gaining their trust. As part of some initiation, her host delved deeper into the stagnant swamplands to retrieve a strange fruit. Along the way, he fought off several rather large crustaceans. After finding the fruit he was looking for and eating it, Luna found herself torn between amusement and concern as she watched her host experience a rather bizarre, drug addled adventure before passing out at the end of it. When he next awoke to his canine companions whines of concern, he found himself outside the entrance to the fruits cove. The Princess watched as he made his way back to the church where the tribe welcomed him with open arms. Eventually, he was able to gain the location of their leader. After venturing to a cave that led underneath the church cemetery, he met the tribe's leader who at the time was speaking to the holographic image of a brain. Her host and the brain, who she found no better than the ghoul from before, quickly struck up a conversation before her host grabbed his canine companion and climbed up a ladder that, much to his frustration, exited from the well near the church. Quickly making his way back to the old town by the pier, her host approached a large Ferris wheel. Searching one of the nearby trash bins, her host found the device he was tasked to use. After placing the device on the wheel and powering it on, Luna's host found himself being ambushed by more tribes people._

 _After defeating them, Luna's host hurried to the mansion to report back to the ghoul. However, before he could reach the front door, the mansion exploded, sending her host and wooden splinters flying. After regaining his footing, her host began searching the rubble. Finding a bunker door, he quickly entered before taking any useful supplies and heading towards the large lighthouse just off the coast. There, he met back up with the ghoul who had miraculously survived the blast. Together, the duo made their way through the lighthouse and confronted the brain that sat in the middle of a cylinder filled with a strange green liquid. With the ghoul taking care of the brains guards, Luna's host began shooting at the cylinder, slowly cracking it until it shattered completely. Without its means of preservation, the brain died, ended for good. After parting ways with the ghoul, Luna's host traveled back to the small boat that would take him home. Upon his arrival, he was met by a girl who he recalled seeing at the church. She told him of how the boatman would harvest parts of the initiatives brains and sew them back up. After dealing with the boatman, Luna's host took command of the ship and sailed back home._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Luna opened her eyes and quickly dismissed the memory before selecting another. As she did, a thought popped into her head. With each memory she viewed, the questions continued to pile up while what answers she had were frustratingly small. What were these creatures? Where are they now? What happened to their world? Why are these memories available to her? How are they available? With each new question, her desire to view the other memories grew. Without any hesitation, she selected the next sequence and dived in.

 **Memory Sequence: The Pitt**

 _The first thing Luna saw when her vision cleared was a large metal tower and several dead creatures like her host, except these were dressed in poorly made leather armor. She was vaguely aware of the scruffy creature that was talking to her host as she examined the surrounding area. She was torn from her observations when her host began moving to a large tunnel surrounded by demolished trains and poorly constructed shelters. As they approached, her host pulled out one of his strange weapons before settling into a crouch. Quietly, he snuck up to the camp and took aim before firing at one of its denizens. At their comrades' demise, the remaining occupants opened fire on her host, causing him to take cover. During the ensuing firefight, he was able to clear the camp and unlocked the gate to a pen that, to Luna's immense disgust and hate, contained slaves. After freeing the slaves, her host stripped a dead slave of his clothing before putting it on. Afterwards, her host and the scruffy creature, Wherner if she heard correctly, set off on a pump cart. After several hours, the duo made it to the end of the tunnel. There, Wherner began talking to the guards before killing one, causing another firefight. After clearing the area, the duo approached a locked gate. Wherner unlocked it before parting ways with Luna's host._

 _Her host made his way across an old bridge towards the ruined city on the other side, steadily avoiding the land mines that dotted the area after seeing a runaway slave meet his grisly end. Eventually, her host made his way to the guarded gates where he was stripped of his equipment and sent inside. There, he met up with the woman Wherner had sent him to find. She had him work as a gatherer for a time as a way of fitting in among the other slaves so he wouldn't arouse suspicion. After picking the scrap yard clean of ingots and horrible creatures called Trogs, he was volunteered to fight in an arena._

 _There, he fought several enemies, managing to come out victorious each time, earning his freedom, his gear that was taken from him, and a meeting with the leader of The Pitt. During the meeting, the slaves began to riot, allowing Luna's host time to search for the cure while the slavers were busy. When he found it, both Luna and her host were shocked to find out the cure was a baby. After a time of moral debate, her host left the baby with her mother and left to confront Wherner. After finding him in the scrap yard, Wherner was angry that her host left the baby. Calling him out on his deceit, Luna's host began to fight Wherner, easily coming out the victor. He then returned to the slaver leader and assumed complete control of the city, freeing the slaves along with it. Her host then left the city under its old leaders, Ashur's, control on the grounds of no slavery._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Once she was back in her own body, Luna wasted no time in dismissing the viewed memory and moving on to the next.

 **Memory Sequence: Operation Anchorage**

 _What the Lunar Princess saw next was completely unexpected. Before her host was the skeletal remains of a construction site that was being patrolled by creatures wearing heavy black and red armor that was similar in design to the ones she saw in some previous memories. As her host entered the lower levels of the base, he was escorted to a room with a large metal pod in the center of it. There, he was instructed to wear a white, slightly armored suit, by a female blonde creature in a white lab coat. After he was dressed, he was told to sit in the large pod. After doing so, millions of small numbers swarmed across their shared vision. Eventually, the numbers cleared to show a snowy mountainside. What followed after was what Luna could only describe as total warfare. Her host and his digital companion made their way through the enemy base silently, taking out any opposition they came across. The duo made it to their objectives, three artillery cannons on the mountainside. After killing the guards and watching them disappear in a burst of data, her host placed several strange devices at the bases of the cannons. After clearing the area, Luna watched in awe as all three of the cannons detonated into flaming masses of fire and shrapnel._

 _Once the final cannon was destroyed, more numbers took up their vision before disappearing to reveal the inside of a tent and an older creature wearing a white greatcoat standing before them. After talking to him, Luna's host and a small squad of soldiers traveled to what was called a "fuel depot". There, he destroyed several large drill-like machines called Chimera Tanks. Afterwards, he and his squad traveled through an abandoned mining quarry, avoiding sniper fire and the invisible Crimson Dragoon units that hid within, to destroy a communications array. Finally, her host was tasked with a solo mission. He had to shut down what was called a "pulse field". Once he accomplished that, her host joined in on the final battle, destroying the gates to the enemy stronghold. While the soldiers held off the enemy grunts, her host fought on equal ground with the leader Jing-Wei, who wielded an electrified sword. Coming out victorious, the simulation ended and her host was able to return to the real world. After changing back into his normal attire, he helped open the vault door the soldiers were trying to open._

 _When it became apparent that the vault was not as well stocked as indicated, a dispute broke out between the armored soldiers, resulting in half the group killing the blonde haired scientist and the leader of the group, leaving her host to fight off the remaining hostiles alone. After dealing with them, he helped himself to the vaults meager contents, acquiring a stealth suit and shock sword in the process, before vacating the compound._

 **Memory Sequence End**

As soon as her vision returned, Luna wasted no time inselecting the next memory after dismissing the previous one.

 **Memory Sequence: New Vegas Story (Side with Mr. House)**

 _When her vision returned, Luna immediately knew something was wrong. Her host lay on the ground, looking at a group of people surrounding him. Several of the figures wore dark leather vests and horned helmets, but the one that stood out the most was, if her guess was correct, the leader who wore a checkered suit. Upon noticing her hosts return to consciousness, the one in the black and white suit silenced the ones in vests before it stepped forward and began to speak as it removed a platinum object from the inside of its coat._

" _You made your last delivery kid." it said before placing the platinum object back in its coat._

" _Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." it continued as it brought out another object, one of the weapons Luna had seen several times before only gold in color._

" _From where you're kneeling it must look like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is…" here it paused as it aimed the weapon at her host._

"… _..the game was rigged from the start." It finished before it fired the weapon at her host, sending the two into darkness._

 _When they awoke, they found an old looking creature sitting near them. He quickly helped her host stand before running a series of various tests on him to see if he was alright. After that, her host was sent on his way. He left the older creatures house before leaving the town altogether to search for his would-be-killer. What followed after was a series of misadventures that led her host to meet a sentient image dubbed 'Mr. House". He was the de-facto leader of a settlement called "New Vegas". After retrieving the platinum object called a "chip" from the still warm corpse of Benny, her host was tasked with traveling to an occupied fort that was controlled by a group called "Caesars Legion". There, he was detained and ordered to investigate a bunker under the fort or die. As it turned out, the bunker was his original objective._

 _When he entered, her host was beset by several metal golems. After fighting his way to the main control room, her host inserted the platinum chip into its slot. A dark glass pane in front of him lit up to show row after row of more metal constructs that were similar in design of the ones that patrolled the streets of New Vegas. Her host then left and returned to Mr. House. Afterwards, the Princesses host ran around the wasteland, gaining allies for his cause. He was able to gain the loyalty of a group called the "Boomers" and gained an underwater breathing device after helping them resurface an old aircraft from the bottom of a lake. Then he went on to bring the ruling families of new Vegas under his banner after help them with their troubles. With the White Glove Society, he uncovered a plot to turn the group back to cannibalism and was able to clear their names. With the Omertas, he destroyed the corrupt leaders who planned to usurp Mr. House. The Tops fell under his control after the death of the man in the checkered suit, Benny._

 _He was then tasked with destroying a group called "The Brotherhood of Steel", who, if Luna remembered correctly, helped her host several years prior. When they found the hidden bunker with the help of a strange girl named Veronica, both Princess and her host were disappointed in how far the Brotherhood had fallen. The once proud brotherhood was now reduced to a handful of people ruled by fear and paranoia of the outside world. In a vain attempt to redeem the Brotherhood, both Veronica and Luna's host tried to get them to open up. When that failed, they left in defeat, but not before they were threatened by a group of soldiers to not reveal the bunkers location. When her host and his companion left, Veronica suggested joining a new group called "The Followers of the Apocalypse", who just so happened to be her hosts next group. After making their way to a Followers outpost, the two were asked to wait a few days before meeting the outposts' leader. Deciding to pass the time, the two left and set up camp in one of the nearby train cars. The next day, the duo walked into the outpost only to discover the remains of a massacre. Every occupant of the outpost laid dead. At the sound of a door opening behind them, Veronica and Luna's host turned around only to come face-to-face with the group of soldiers that threatened them the day before. After the two groups exchanged several harsh words and threats, Luna watched as her host and his companion demolished the soldiers before them. After finding evidence that they were sent by the Elder of the Brotherhood, both her host and his companion marched on the hidden bunker. Enacting House's plan. The two snuck through the base, avoiding the patrols and turrets that lined the bunkers corridors. After pocketing the self-destruct codes from the Elder and the Head Scribe, Luna's host activated the bunker destruct system. As the alarms blared to life, the duo made their way out while dodging the panicking soldiers._

 _As soon as they stepped into the desert sun, the ground shook and dust blew out the bunker door. Luna's host comforted Veronica as she broke down and cried before both made their way back to The Lucky 38, one to rest and have some alone time, the other to report his success to Mr. House._

 _The vision shifted to show several different images. Luna watched her host save a man from assassination, convince a familiar group of thugs to disband., and finally, the shifting stopped to show a large wall-like structure with several soldiers in red armor fighting more soldiers in tan armor. Luna's host fought against both groups, slowly making his way to the other side of the dam. Halfway there, Luna watched in awe as the large aircraft her host recovered for the Boomers flew over a part of the dam, dropping explosives on the soldiers below like an angry god._

 _Finally, her host made it across the dam and entered the compound that belonged to Legate Lanius, who took command over Caesars army after his death. After taking out the Legates guards, her host engaged the legate in single combat, and came out the victor. With his victory assured, Luna's hot went to leave the Legates camp only for the gates to explode and several soldiers rush in before surrounding her host. Out of the smoke walked a creature who, according to his uniform, Luna guessed was a general or high ranking officer. The general began speaking to her host, barely hiding the thinly veiled threat in his words. Not long after his self-centered speech, the dust cloud behind him dispersed and he turned around to see an army of metal constructs. Seeing he was vastly outnumbered, the general and his men quickly surrendered._

 _One of the constructs that had a smiling cowboy on its screen rolled up to her host as the general was taken away. The two talked before the construct rolled off and her host returned to The Lucky 38 to report back to Mr. House. Upon his return, he met up with Mr. House. House congratulated her host before sending him on his way. As he walked off, Luna's vision turned white, signifying the end of the memory._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Luna opened her eyes and wasted no time in selecting another.

 **Memory Sequence: Happy Trails Caravan**

 _Several scenes shifted before Luna's vision. She watched as her host traveled through a canyon with a group of several individuals. One even wore the same device on its arm. She watched as the group was ambushed, something she found consistent in her hosts life. Her host was able to kill the ambushers, however, the group he was traveling with was decimated in the battle, leaving him the lone survivor. After coming across another tribesman, this one friendly, he was led to their main den to talk to their leader. There, Luna watched as her host met with a man named Joshua Graham, aka "The Burned Man". Both warriors talked before her host headed back out and traveled to another canyon where a different tribe was settled. Luna's face scrunched up in discomfort at their tribes' name, "The Dead Horses"._

 _There, her host met another leader named Daniel, a missionary from what the Night Princess could gather. Together, both peacekeepers devised a plan to evacuate both tribes from Zion Valley without getting caught by the hostile tribe called "The White Legs"._

 _Her host devised a plan to distract the White Legs and clear the evacuation route. Making progress, her host was able to clear the route of any danger and allowed the Dead Horses to evacuate. However, as they neared the tunnel, the tribes were attacked by The White Legs who were led by the chieftain, Salt-Upon-Wounds. Unable to resolve the confrontation peacefully, Luna's host, Joshua Graham, Daniel, and Salt-Upon-Wounds fought, with the two warriors and the missionary coming out the victors. With their leader dead, the remaining White Legs fled in terror. After attending to the wounded and the dead of both sides, the tribe was finally able to evacuate. The three leaders stayed back, and as the last tribesman ran through the tunnel entrance, Luna's host raised his hand and pressed the button on the detonator he held. With that action, several explosions rocked the tunnel entrance, sealing the only way in under several tons of rock. With the tribe finally safe, the three leaders parted ways, but not before Luna's host received a map leading back to the Mojave Wasteland._

 **Memory Sequence End**

With that memory over, Luna quickly moved on to the next.

 **Memory Sequence: The Big Empty**

 _Luna watched as her host stepped towards a downed metal object buried in the ground. It twitched periodically and emitted a soft blue glow. What really caught her attention was the large image of an eye on a giant screen. The eye zoomed around, taking in its surroundings. As her host neared the downed machine, he reached a hand out. As soon as it came into contact with the contraptions warm metal surface, the eye stopped moving, focusing directly on her host. Finding himself unable to move, her host could only stand there as he was engulfed in a bright light._

 _When Luna's host regained consciousness, he noticed he was no longer in his armor. Instead, he wore a paper-thin hospital gown. He looked out at the landscape beyond the balcony he awoke on and saw a large red scar carved into the earth along with several distant figures roaming around. The entire area was surrounded by a complete circle of mountains. Looking in a nearby footlocker, her host was relieved to find all his belongings were accounted for. He hurriedly donned his armor and equipped his weapons before walking through a metal door into a room with a large circular table._

 _Luna observed as her host walked through another door into a large room that gave off a soft, pink glow. Her host walked towards the center of the room and was quickly surrounded by several floating brain pods. Luna watched as her host spoke with the scientific abominations, asking them questions pertaining to his location and where they were. He learned they were in a place called Big Mountain and, to his and Luna's horror, he had his brain, heart, and entire organ system removed. The floating brains revealed that they were going to remove his spine as well but were unable to do so. They already had a hard enough time getting to the brain as they were unable to cut open his metal skull by any conventional means._

 _The floating brains assured her host that the tesla coils that were now crammed into his skull would work better and faster than his brain ever could while his new artificial heart would never tire made him immune to poison. The rest of his synthetic organs would continue to function indefinitely, drastically increasing his lifespan._

 _Further conversation with the brains revealed that for a group of self-proclaimed "geniuses", they were rather ignorant of everything going on in the outside world as well as their endless bickering between each other. Within this entire verbal headache, Luna's host found that they had misplaced his brain. With the conversation coming to a grinding halt with this revelation, he set off in search of it. In the process, he ended up exploring the entire landscape. During his retrieval mission, he came across a stealth suit with an advanced A.I. system and several tapes that the brains had told him to look out for. Taking them back to the room the brains gave him, he was able to upload the tapes into the appliances. Now, each time he returned to his room, he was greeted by the threats of his toaster, the flirtatious light switches, the melancholic jukebox, coffee mug obsessed little robot, the snooty A.I. of the Sink, the clean freak kitchen sink, the horny planter, and the always tired Auto-Doc._

 _Finally, after fighting several Lobotomites, metal scorpions, walking skeletons, rouge robots, several packs of coyote-rattle snake hybrids, giant insects, and a very tiny Deathclaw, her host was able to retrieve his brain. There, he met a brain pod that called himself Dr. Mobius. The pod was gentle and kind, not at all like the tyrant he was made out to be. After Luna's host and the doctor talked, he was able to reach his brain. To the surprise of both Luna and her host, the brain talked back, stating it wished to stay. Giving the brain its request, her host allowed it to stay at the Sink in the Think Tank. When he returned, he was able to reinstate Mobius as a scientist with the other brains. After taking control of the Think Tank, her host allowed them to continue their research as long as they ran all experiments by him first. They agreed wholeheartedly to his terms before giving him a strange device called the "Transportalponder". It would allow him to return whenever he wished. With his last goodbyes said to his new appliance friends and employees, he walked out onto the balcony he appeared on before disappearing in a flash._

 **Memory Sequence End**

With her observations almost done, Luna dived into the next memory.

 **Memory Sequence: Dead Money**

 _When the next sequence started, Luna watched as her host arrived at a metal hatch in the ground. As he opened it and crawled down the rusted ladder within, she felt a sense of unease. When he reached the bottom of the ladder, her unease grew. Helplessly, she watched as her host slowly approached an old radio that sat in the center of a room at the end of a long hallway. Despite her best efforts to stop her host, he pressed on. When he got within range of the radio that continued to play the alluring message, a red mist was expelled into the air, immediately rendering her host unconscious._

 _For several hours, Luna was vaguely aware of the sound of something being dragged, presumably her host, and muffled grunts and occasional grumbling. After the noise ceased, several minutes passed before her host awoke to the large holographic image of an old creature like himself. He introduced himself as Elijah, and pointed out her host's new attire which consisted of a white jumpsuit with a red x painted across the back and a thick metal collar that gave off a steady beep. Elijah identified it as a bomb collar and demanded her host's obedience. He then offered her host his freedom once he found three other captives and opened the door to a large building above the city called the Sierra Madre. Elijah then warned her host that if he got too close to any radios or speakers, his collar would go off, killing him instantly. This information caused Luna's eyes to widen in horror, wondering how a creature could be so cruel to its own kind._

 _The image faded only to be replaced by the ghostly image of another creature, only female and wearing a long dress. Luna's host began to trek through the old city, starting with the west side. As he moved through the old ruins, he encountered a creature wearing a black suit and mask with that were large glass panels that glowed a sickly green. Upon spotting her host, the creature let loose a shrill shriek before charging him with a rusted spear. Easily sidestepping the berserk creature, he grabbed its arm and gave it a sharp twist, forcing the creature to drop its spear, before kicking it away. Grabbing the fallen spear, both her host and the creature charged each other. The fight ended with the creature hanging off the end of its own spear. Retracting the spear, her host turned to continue his quest. However, before he even made it five steps, a sound similar to compressed gas being released was heard. Luna's host turned and both looked on in shock as the creature they thought was dead began to raise itself off the ground. As it stood, it released a series of wheezes that almost sounded like demented laughter._

 _Readying his new spear once more, her host and the horrible creature charged each other. The battle quickly ended when her host managed to slice the creatures left arm off. It collapsed while releasing an unholy shriek of pain before lying still. This time, its eyes dimmed until their green glow disappeared. With that over, Luna's host kept exploring the damaged city. Over the course of his journey, he ran into several more creatures. She heard her host muttering to himself several times, calling the creatures "Ghost People", which she found oddly fitting. After destroying several more, her host learned that the only way to keep them down for good was to sever any one of their limbs._

 _Eventually, he made his way to his objective. The old building had an alarm flashing red and continuously blaring, something that seemed to keep the Ghost People at bay. Inside the old police station sat a large holding cell with a large creature in the center. Luna vaguely recalled that the creature was called a "Super Mutant", only darker in tone compared to the others her host fought in the past. After talking to the creature that referred to itself as "Dog", her host searched the station for supplies before finding an old tape. After playing it back to the caged creature, Luna was amazed at the complete personality change it went through. Her host and the mutant, now calling himself "God", talked for several more minutes with the occasional threat towards her host, something Luna began to find annoying. Finally, after their conversation, her host convinced the two-faced mutant to help him. Agreeing to meet back at the fountain where Luna's host first awoke, the mutant and her host parted ways. The Princesses host then made his way towards another part of the city, climbing through several buildings, all the while dodging red clouds that Luna soon learned were highly corrosive, and killing or avoiding more Ghost People. Finally, after hours of exploration, her host finally found his next target. It was a well-dressed ghoul, something Luna hated from her host's last experience with, who refused to talk to her host until he sat down in a nearby chair. When he did, the ghoul then threatened to use the explosive device hidden under her hosts cushion to "Paint the moon cherry-pie red". Being careful with his words, Luna's host and the well-dressed ghoul talked for a bit longer before he was able to convince the ghoul, whose name he learned was Dean Domino, to meet him back at the fountain near the main entrance._

 _Once that was done, Luna's host headed towards his next objective, who was located in an old medical building. There, he avoided the ghostly security while collecting any medical supplies he could as well as finding some new armor. After avoiding security once more, he made it to the back rooms, but not before disabling the speakers in the hallways. In the last room, Luna's host pried open a metal cylinder. Out of it fell a bald female creature with scars running across her head, face and neck. Finding her mute and suspicious of him, Luna's host began reassuring the girl before him. For several minutes they 'talked', before he was able to allay her concerns. After the two returned to the fountain to meet up with the others, they began to develop a plan only to be interrupted by Elijah's image appearing over the fountain. He instructed the group to start an opening ceremony that would open the gates to the Sierra Madre before vanishing once more and leaving the group to begin planning._

 _Several hours later, Luna's host found himself in a tight spot. After escorting the other three members of his group to their spots, he was able to calm any concerns they had. For Dean, he was able to start the security holograms to protect Dean from the Ghost People. With Christine, he was able to access a terminal on the upper levels of a factory so she wouldn't have to take the elevator to the lower levels. With God, he was able to gather several pieces of Ghost Flesh to help control Dog when he got hungry._

 _With his own part next, he made way for a large bell tower to start the Sierra Madre Grand opening. This, however, led to his area being swarmed with Ghost People. Avoiding the ones he could and killing the ones he couldn't as silently as possible, Luna's host made it back to the fountain where the group agreed to meet. Seeing that none of them were there and the gates open, her host concluded that they went on ahead before going after them. Upon entering the Sierra Madre, he had just enough time to glimpse the forms of his unconscious comrades before being gassed into unconsciousness himself._

 _When he awoke, her host noted that he was still in the main lobby of the Sierra Madre. Quickly regaining his bearings, Luna watched as her host started searching the building for his comrades. His first problem came with turning the power back on. After he was able to do that, he made his way into the theater section where he met back up with Dean. After making it backstage and disabling any radios or speakers he could, Luna's host and Dean talked before parting on peaceful terms. Once he made it back to the main lobby, Luna's host quickly learned that the Ghost People had breached the main building. After dealing with the immediate dangers, he made his way to the kitchens._

 _In the kitchens, he confronted Dog, who was in control at the time. After a long talk with both God and Dog going in and out of control, much to the confusion of Luna and her host, Luna watched in stunned silence as her host convinced both entities to merge, creating a new personality and erasing any memories of their old life. Once he was able to settle that, he made his way to the hotel suites after fighting through more Ghost People in the lobby._

 _When he reached the suite floors, he immediately set out to find Christine. After finding her, both host and passenger were amazed to find that that she had regained her voice. After they were able to access the main entrance to the underground security vault, Luna's host managed to convince Christine to let Elijah pass into the vault unhindered._

 _When she begrudgingly accepted, Luna's host traveled down into the vault. Once he reached the bottom levels, he made his way through the pathways that led to the vault, avoiding security as he went. When he opened the vault, he pocketed half the gold bars within before he activated a terminal in the center of the room. There, he contacted Elijah and convinced him to come down to the vault before he stealthily made his way out the vault door, avoiding the now active turrets and sticking to the dark corners as he avoided Elijah just as he shut down the energy fields blocking his only exit. By the time Elijah realized he had been deceived, Luna's host had already destroyed the control panel to the vaults only exit, sealing Elijah in the vault forever._

 _After making it back to the hotel suites, he was confronted by Christine. After explaining what happened down in the vault, the two left the Sierra Madre, collecting Dean and Dog on the way out. Once they made it back to the main fountain, they all parted ways. Dog left in search of hiss missing memory. Christine stayed behind to act as Guardian of the Sierra Madre as well as Dean, who stated he had nowhere else to go, while Luna's host returned home. When he returned, he found himself back in the old bunker with his old equipment waiting for him. After retrieving his gear, he headed out into the wasteland once more with a grin on his face. After all, and at the thought that drifted through her host's mind Luna laughed softly to herself, he had some gold to spend._

 **Memory Sequence End**

Still smiling slightly at her intriguing host's last thought, she idly tapped the final memory before her.

 **Memory Sequence: The Lonesome Road**

 _When Luna's sight returned, she watched as her host approached a crude gate made of scrap metal. Her host passed through the metal gate and, after several hours of traveling, came across a cliff side with a small path running along its edge to a bunker built within the side of the mountain. Carefully making his way across, Luna's host was able to gain entrance to the compound where he found a small floating orb of metal he seemed to recognize and call "ED-E". Together, both ED-E and Luna's host explored the old bunker before exiting only to find themselves in an arid wasteland. A guttural voice then began to filter through ED-E's speakers. After talking to the owner of the voice, a man her host learned was named Ulysses, he learned some of the history of The Divide. After several more topics were discussed, Ulysses ended the transmission. With that done, Luna watched her host and his metal companion traverse the horrid wasteland, coming into contact with several skinless, armor wearing creatures her host dubbed "Marked Men". After combating several of the creatures, her host was able to make it to the roof of a demolished building where he found a strange device that allowed him to detonate the various orange-tipped green rocks Luna saw her host pass by several times. To her amazement, each one detonated into a large mushroom-like cloud of energy. Making his way further into the arid wastes, her host traveled through a large tunnel. In it, he fought off several black-skinned creatures with large white eyes. He called them "Tunnelers". Once he made it through the tunnel, Luna's host found himself standing on a large bridge made of stone. As he crossed it, he fought a few more Marked Men and several more of the tan demonic creatures that Luna sincerely hoped she would never see again, although she did find their names quite accurate and well placed. Deathclaws were by far the fiercest creatures she had ever seen. After fighting several of the abominations as he crossed the bridge, and finding a camping kit along the way, he finally made it to the other side of the large construct. He then stumbled into a camp full of Marked Men who were easily dealt with. Their leader was who posed a real problem. After killing the heavily armored creature, Luna watched her host pick up his weapon, a large metal machine that had a piece of metal attached to it with tiny blades along its edge that spun at a fast pace. Done with looting the camp, Luna's host approached a console similar to the one she saw in the first bunker. Her host had ED-E activate it then he began pressing several buttons, hoping one would unlock the bunker door. To his surprise, one of the buttons ended up launching a large metal cylinder that Luna had never seen before, but, judging from her hosts reaction, was extremely dangerous. True to her thought, the object blasted through the air before striking a far off, detonating into the shape of a large mushroom cloud and a massive explosion that could be heard from their position miles away, leaving Luna gaping at the sheer destructive power the weapon had displayed. Shakily, Luna's host entered the now unlocked bunker and took a lift to the lower level where he fought several Tunnelers that thought they could hitch a ride. Once he made it to the bottom, Luna's host and ED-E fought several security golems left in the facility before they made it out. Upon stepping into the arid air of the outside, Ulysses contacted her host once more, reprimanding him for launching the weapon from earlier. For several minutes the two talked, discussing several topics that sounded severely political to Luna._

 _Eventually, Ulysses cut the transmission once more, leaving her host alone with his thoughts and his spherical companion. The two trekked on in silence, occasionally fighting the odd Marked Man. Soon, her host found himself atop the roof of a large building after fighting through another tunnel, killing the Tunneler Queen in the process._

 _At this moment, Ulysses took control of ED-E once more, this time forcing the sphere to abandon Luna's host. Going after his wayward companion, her host fought several Marked Men, finding a suit of Elite Riot Gear in the process. As his adventure continued, this time alone, Luna watched as her host stumbled into a new area before he was quickly ambushed by the biggest Deathclaw either of them had ever seen. After several close calls, Luna's host was able to use the detonator he held to detonate a warhead stuck to the cavern ceiling, causing several large rocks to fall on the Deathclaw he had named "Rawr(?)". Before he left, he cut one of the creature's hands off as a trophy of his victory. Finally, after several more battles, Luna's host made it to Ulysses main base. There, he confronted Ulysses after managing to free ED-E. The creature she saw was similar to her host, just with darker skin and milky white eyes. The lower part of his face was covered by a green facemask, almost like the rebreather her host always wore. His hair was made into several long beaded strands that framed his face._

 _The two conversed for several hours, tension running high between them. After several carefully phrased sentences, Luna watched as her host once again calmed his foe, turning him into an ally. As the two shut off the weapons Ulysses had prepared to launch, the bases main door blasted inward, and out of the smoke poured an army of Marked Men, hell-bent on the destruction of both warriors that stood in their path. Together, both men fought off their adversaries, no longer enemies, no longer men of different forces, but as brothers in arms. With their combined might, both warriors unleashed their strength upon their foes, easily decimating them._

 _However, their colossal battle shook the compound, causing it to collapse. The two tins barely escaped before they were crushed by several tons of rock and steel. Silently, the two watched as the mountain collapsed, burying the battlefield and destroying one of the last bastions of the Old World. Together, they left the arid wasteland that was the Divide, unopposed by the horrors that hid at their approach either out of respect….or fear. Both men stepped out into the dry Mojave air before shaking hands in a silent farewell and parting ways. Luna saw through her host eyes as he watched the retreating form of Ulysses disappear over the horizon in search of his place among the world. Her host gave a small smile in the direction Ulysses went before speaking._

" _Goodbye Ulysses. May you find the piece you deserve."_

 _With those last words, Luna's host turned to head back to the Lucky 38, only to see several familiar figures wearing black armor before something slammed into the side of his head, sending him into darkness._

 **Memory Sequence End**

The sudden end of the memory caused Luna to eject from the sequence and back into the Dream Realm. She frowned at the sudden end before trying to locate any memories after the event. Unable to do so, Luna became increasingly worried. Without the rest of the memories, she would be unable to learn more of the strange creature the memories belonged to. The only consolation she could find was that as long as the orb that represented the creature's soul was in the Dream Realm, the creature still lived, but was unconscious.

With that small comfort, Luna created a connection to the orb so she could find it the next time she was there and faded from the Dream Realm, unaware that the six orbs from before had disappeared, signifying their awakening.

 **Elsewhere- Homes across Ponyville**

Around the quiet settlement of Ponyville, six mares woke abruptly, covered in sweat. Each looked around frantically, trying to determine what was reality and what they believed to be a strange dream. One mare in particular visibly shook, her blanket warped into a ball at her hooves.. Her lavender fur was matted with sweat and her two toned mane was disheveled. Her bloodshot lavender eyes darted around frantically, scanning the familiar room. As she relaxed, Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, she climbed out of her bed and walked down the library steps, careful as to not wake the teenage drake that laid in the new bed she had bought him after he grew too large for his basket. With the dream still fresh in her mind, Twilight made her way into the library's main room, where she then began to scan the bookshelves, finding the creatures she saw familiar. With her goal set, Twilight began her search. She would find her answers, even if it took her all night.

AN: Finally! Sorry about the long chapter, hopefully the rest wont be as long as this was. Now to address several questions that I know will arise. First, like I said before, several parts in the stories were left out. I really didn't want to describe every step through the game, so several important parts may be missing. Second, the reason why the Courier was knocked out by Benny shooting him despite his admantium skull. The bullet was a high velocity projectile that was fired from a short distance. I'm no doctor, but I'm sure that would render him unconscious despite his unbreakable skull. Now, onto why he was able to stay sane after being lobotomized. In the game, it was stated that the only reason why that worked was because of the bullet passing through the Couriers skull. This, however, was no longer the case since the bullet was unable to penetrate his skull. Instead, it had to do with the piece of his brain that was removed in Point Lookout. As I'm sure you noticed, the Courier kept all the implants made by the Think Tank. They were unable to remove his spine as they were barely able to reach his brain and trying to remove the spine would cause too much damage. Instead, they decided to experiment with other prosthetic organs. If they can remove his heart, brain and spine in the game while keeping him alive, I'm sure the others would be no problem. As to how the character is in Equestria, you will learn about that in the next chapter. Please leave your reviews and ask any question or express any concerns you may have. I will try to address them at the end of the next chapter. Until then, bye!


End file.
